PTL 1 cited below discloses a solid-state image sensor comprising a plurality of pixels, with at least two pixels each comprising (a) a photo detector, (b) a charge/voltage conversion region forming a floating capacitance area, (c) an input unit for an amplifier and a linking switch via which the charge/voltage conversion capacitances are selectively connected.